Hermione's Valentine
by Hermione Weasley88
Summary: Hermione has a Valentine for someone special but will she be able to give it to him? Plus, what will he say?


**A/N: I wrote this yesterday everyone but I never got the chance to put it up. I hope you all like it and happy late Valentine's Day. I hope you all like it. I think it is kind of cute personally but that is me. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ginny, I don't know who I really want as my Valentine this year," Hermione said softly as she walked through the halls with Ginny. It was Valentine's Day and she never had a Valentine so she wasn't expecting one now.

"Oh come on Hermione, you want Ron as your Valentine and you know it," Ginny commented as she gave her friend a large smile.

"Okay I won't deny it but he doesn't want me so I'll just drop it now," Hermione told Ginny as she looked at Ginny very closely and then letting out a deep sigh. "I just don't get it, what don't I have that he doesn't like?"

"What are you talking about? He loves everything about you. I will tell you know about half my summer all I hear about is you from him," Ginny told her friend and then looking at her watch. "I have to go. I told Harry I would meet with him but try giving Ron your chocolates you have for him and see what happens. You don't know until you try. Now I'll see you later," she said and then running off to go meet Harry and leaving Hermione all alone.

Hermione looked down at the chocolate heart she'd gotten from him the last time she had been to Hogsmead. "Yeah I suppose it is worth a shot but I doubt he'll want me. I'm not as pretty as Lavender or all those other girls he has his eyes on most of the time," she muttered as she made her way to the common room but didn't see Ron anywhere in sight, actually he was like the only one not in the common room.

She looked around and was shocked to find that Neville and Luna where up in a corner snogging their minds out. She shook her head and tapped Neville's shoulder gently. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to ask you something Neville," she said softly as she looked at the two.

Neville pulled away from Luna at the tap and looked at Hermione. "Um… sure Hermione. What is up?" he asked, noticing the chocolates in her hands and only hoped she was looking for someone and not after him as well.

"Don't worry, I am not trying to take you from Luna," Hermione said noticing Neville's face then looking at the chocolates. "Have you seen Ron?" she asked softly as she blushed softly.

Neville saw Hermione's blush and smiled as he looked at Luna for a moment. "You are going to ask him to be your Valentine I see. Bold move there but good luck," he said softly as he put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "It is alright. He is up in the boys' dorm all pissed off that he doesn't have a Valentine this year. Go cheer him up girl," he told Hermione before wrapping his arms around Luna's waist.

Hermione blushed softly then looked up at Neville and Luna. "Umm… thanks. I hope you two have fun."

"Try to have some fun with Ron too Hermione," Neville said as he gave Hermione a smile then gently pushing her to the boys' dorm.

Hermione walked up the steps as she stared at her box of chocolate and then let out a sigh as she reached Ron's dorm room. She knocked on the door lightly to hear a loud crash and she winced a bit.

"Go away!"

Hermione was shocked to hear Ron just shot at her to leave and not even bother to see who it was. She opened the door slowly and looked inside at Ron rubbing his head and staring out the window. "Umm… Ron, are you alright? I heard you fall and Neville said you where all upset over something," she said softly though she knew the reason he was upset already.

"Go spend time with your Valentine since I am sure you already have one," Ron grumbled, not even taking a glance at her at all.

Hermione walked in and over to him slowly. "I would if I had one already but I haven't asked him yet," she told him softly as she held out the chocolates to him. "And now I am. Ron, I want you to be my Valentine," she said softly as her hands started to shake as they held the chocolates out to him.

Ron looked at Hermione and could tell she was nervous and he took the chocolates from her with a smile. "Of course I will be your Valentine Hermione, just as long as that includes you being my girlfriend," he told him with a large grin on his face. This one simple thing was cheering him up already.

Hermione stopped her shaking and looked at Ron with a small smile coming on her face. "Of course! That was what I hoped would happen," she said softly as she looked at him with a smile.

Ron got up out of the window and pulled Hermione close by the waist and kissed her softly. "Okay then I defiantly don't have a problem being your Valentine Hermione Jane Granger," he told her then kissing her again. "So, how'd you get the courage up to come up here and tell me that? You know I would have never done it to you no matter how much I love you."

"It wasn't easy and Neville made me even worse when he tried to cheer me on to go do it. I should have picked someone else to ask where you were," Hermione said as she thought for a moment then looked at Ron with a smile. "It wasn't easy to get up here though. I was really worried actually."

"Well now you never have to be, well about this," Ron told her with a smile and then kissing her again, not being able to get enough of the taste of her lips. "Happy Valentine's Day Hermione," he told her softly and then kissing her again. He really couldn't stand not kissing her. Plus the fact that she was finally his after so long of wanting her.


End file.
